1. Field of Invention:
The present invention relates generally to shelters and, more specifically, to a new and improved temporary shelter for multiple homeless inhabitants.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As a result of various meteorlogical or geological disasters such as hurricanes, tornadoes or earthquakes, numerous homes or multiple-unit dwellings may be damaged or otherwise rendered uninhabitable. In addition, with the well-publicized increase in the number of "homeless" persons in the United States, there has been a corresponding increase in the need for an inexpensive way to shelter these persons. Construction of conventional low-cost housing in response to such demands has its limitations. Construction of multi-unit dwellings using conventional techniques usually requires a few months to a year for completion. While pre-fabrication processes have drastically reduced this construction time, current structures still require a relatively large foundation unit, such as a level concrete slab or fabricated floor. This inhibits the disassembly of the construction and usually requires relatively large parcels of real estate which may be unobtainable in the highly commercialized and valuable areas that the homeless often inhabit.
In addition, the construction of these multi-unit dwellings often requires a capital investment which communities are reluctant to make for non-revenue generating transient inhabitants. Indeed, this transiency further contributes to such reluctance on the part of the community, since there is no guarantee that the demand for such housing will be at the same levels when the construction is completed, and any construction of such housing may encourage an influx of more homeless people.
Alternatively, less permanent structures have their own limitations. Allowing the homeless to construct their own haphazard shelters can create an eye-sore and increase local community opposition. Generally, these structures are constructed of whatever material is available, most commonly canvas, cardboard or wood. These structures usually do not conform to community building codes enacted for safety and sanitary reasons. As a result, these structures are susceptible to the elements and tend to prevent their occupants from staying dry in inclement weather. These construction materials also tend to resist cleaning and are susceptible to vandalism. A damp, unclean environment is prone to breed vermin, unsanitary conditions and disease. As a result, many communities are reluctant to allow the location of such developments within their community.
Thus, those who have been involved in the development of shelter structures have long recognized the need for an improved structure which provides an inexpensive, easy to construct, warm and dry environment. The present invention fulfills all of these needs.